


A New Thing to Study

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female wetting, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting, male wetting, school fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: Nikki and Ethan are bored in a study room when Nikki notices that Ethan has a mild need for the restroom.





	A New Thing to Study

It was another late night on the campus when Nikki would meet up with Ethan. She sat next to him in one of the study rooms of the college, feeling bored as he worked on his laptop, and she occasionally glanced up from her phone to look at how his dark eyes focused on the screen.  
Over time, she took in every time he drank from his water bottle and felt interested as his leg bounced under the table. She deep down always enjoyed when he needed to pee and then she had gotten into a flirtatious mood.   
“You’re working hard on that,” she observed with a gentle sigh, and she tilted to lean on her hand, making her long honey-colored hair brush against her shoulders.  
He nodded, “it’s a pain… But it has to be done.”   
Nikki stared at Ethan’s dark brown hair and started to play with it.   
He said to her with a small smile, “I’m trying to study.”   
“And I’m trying to distract you.”   
His smile grew at that and he sighed and turned to her. He got a bit close to her and asked, “What?”   
She shyly glanced down, “I… I don’t know…” and her hand slid unto his thigh. 

“Why are you doing that?” 

“Doing what?” she asked, moving her hand close to his crotch.   
He giggled to himself and brushed her hand away, “You’re horny…”   
She nodded shyly and asked,“Well, are you down?” 

It wasn’t the first time they’d have gotten dirty in the study rooms. It was an incredible risk but for some reason it added to the fun.   
Ethan smiled, “it beats studying…”   
He leaned back and stretched as he did so, and his shirt lifted a bit, exposing his tan torso and a very full bladder just showing from his belt line. Nikki’s light blue eyes were fixated on it.   
He shifted a bit in his chair and then he got up and turned off the lights.   
They squinted in the dark to see each other and quietly felt each other in the dark, giggling now and again.   
He ran his muscular hands gently down the sides of her soft torso, and she pulled closer against him. He felt her breasts against him and he smiled as he felt her lips on his neck. She was so gentle, and he wanted more. He pulled her a little close and with that she leaned her lower body tight against his lower abdomen, and the pressure on his bladder caused him to jerk back a bit suddenly and wince.  
She felt his shaky and warm fingers brush against her cheek, as he said, “Uh, h-hey babe, think you could be gentle a bit? Our clothes aren’t even off yet…”   
She giggled and kissed his cheek and he felt her soft breath on his face, but then he felt her slender hands trace down has abdomen close to his bladder again, and her fingertips just lightly touched it and he shot back away from her and shakily hit the lights back on in panic.   
He was a nervous wreck, his dark brown wavy hair was all out of place and he looked over at her unsure of what to say.   
He sunk to the floor with weak legs and his hand shook as it rested on his knee. It hit him that he could actually wet himself if he continued.   
He winced and appeared to be sweating a little bit. He then muttered, “M..maybe we shouldn’t… I uh… I’m not feeling, uh…”   
“You have to pee…” Nikki said, looking down at him and enjoying watching him shift his legs around.   
Ethan looked down at the floor and stammered, “W-well, yeah, and I… I don’t want you to end up… I… I don’t want to end up…”   
She crouched down and got closer to him so that she was leaning over top of him in the corner of the room.  
She stared at him and he swallowed, looking into her bright eyes. She was very good at being dominant when she wanted to be, and oh, she wanted to be.   
He touched her cheek numbly and she touched his shoulder.   
She looked at him calmly and said, “Don’t worry, ok? Let’s get back to our fun, shall we darling?”   
He nodded slowly and bit his lip and with that she moved her hands to his collar bones and then slid her hands down his sides. She then gently brought one hand back up to the back of his head to comb through his hair with her fingers, causing him to close his eyes, relax his body and lower his shoulders, then he sighed calmly with his legs apart.   
She then moved her hand down to his warmer lower abdomen, and pressed his full, throbbing bladder.   
The sudden pressure shot through his body and she felt all his muscles quickly tense up under her hand as he gave a yelp and pulled away from her hand, nearly leaking. He grabbed himself nervously for a brief second, looking away from her.  
While he had panicked, for some reason he also felt very turned on when he nearly lost control.  
“What are you doing?!” He exclaimed, embarrassed.   
“You know that I have to go…!” He gave a shy look at her.   
Nikki smiled and got close to him again. She sat in his lap just centimeters from his bladder, looking him in the eyes again as he turned to face her. She spoke almost in a whisper.   
“I want you to pee yourself.”   
His eyes widened and he squirmed away a bit. He stared at the ground nervously.  
She giggled at his reaction but then she got up and sat a distance away from him. His lap suddenly felt empty but the pressure from his bladder was gone.   
She spoke quietly with a sympathetic smile, “But, you don’t have to. If you really don’t want to, I won’t force you.”   
Ethan was dizzy. He wanted to keep things going and his bladder was throbbing, and her being on top of him made it tempting. At the same time, he could easily just go to the bathroom and avoid embarrassment. And why did she want him to wet himself?   
“Why do you want me to wet myself?” He asked.  
She giggled, it felt nice hearing those words leave his lips.   
“It’d be fun, and cute to see you get all soaked.”   
He started to blush.  
“…And it would really turn me on…” She added a little more quietly.   
That settled it.   
He smiled, “Sit back in my lap, dear. Work your magic.”   
She was giddy with excitement and she grinned. She sat back down in his lap on the corner of the room and got close to him again. She started kissing his cheek down to his neck and collar bones and his skin was warm under her lips. He didn’t expect her to get to so passionate…   
He kissed her back and then kissed her on the lips. Her body then rocked forward against him and she had her hand down on his bladder. He felt a twinge of excitement and nervousness wondering when she’d press it. He relaxed himself and then she pressed hard and he felt a bit of warmth come out and dampen his cotton briefs. He quickly kept himself from going any more but decided to let her know. He pulled away from her lips smiling, and he whispered in her ear, “I leaked a little.”   
She giggled and hugged him close. He ran his fingers to her top and lifted it off and she did the same with his shirt. He stared at her cute light pink bra and figure and then up to her beaming face.   
She ran her hands onto his bare chest, feeling the warm skin and he had his hands on her slim shoulders, feeling all her soft hair on his wrists.   
He leaned back and spread his legs a little for her, feeling stronger waves of pressure course through him.  
“Go on,” he said gently to her. Nikki blushed, amazed by him suddenly leading her actions.  
“I feel like I’m going to explode.” He added with a quiet chuckle.   
She pressed his bladder again and again, kissing him all over and hearing stifled moans escape him from relief as some more urine burst out of him. She felt the strong pressure from the inside of his jeans against her thighs, warming them, and she heard the hissing as well as the sound of the fabric absorbing it. It all sent a chill up her spine before he stopped again. 

She traced her hand down to his lap and felt his jeans that had grown warm and wet with his urine. She looked down at the glistening dark patch and smiled.   
“You wet yourself a quite a bit…”

He nodded with a grin, “Yeah, I peed my pants a bit…” 

He was starting to catch on how she was into it, and knew she’d love hearing him say that, and he felt his heart swell with an odd sense of pride as she grinned and kissed his cheek. 

“Keep going,” she said. 

His amused expression now seemed somewhat surprised. He didn’t think it’d go that far. “All of it?” 

She nodded, running her fingers through his hair.   
“I know you gotta go bad…” She added teasingly, feeling his bladder and sending him slight pressure again and he gritted his teeth as a strong spurt came out for a few seconds, making the patch grow a little more. He wouldn’t be able to hide it, but he doubted he’d be able to make it to a bathroom.

He looked at her with a shy smile and then nodded and leaned his head back relaxing himself. He breathed sighs of relief and gentle moans escaped his lips. She looked down and saw the dark patch growing quickly, feeling it’s intense warmth.   
“It feels so good…” He murmured into her ear as she lay against his shoulder. She smiled and kissed his neck and a stronger stream started to escape him, sending a shiver through his body and even louder hissing and pattering could be heard. 

“Let it all out,” she murmured. He had gone so much that he felt parts of his thighs start to get soaked underneath her and he felt a puddle spread underneath him before it absorbed into the carpet. Now and again she’d press his bladder making him jerk back against the wall with stronger streams, causing her to giggle.   
He couldn’t stop and didn’t want to. His bladder was slowly feeling less and less pressure and his body slowly loosened more until the pattering stream eventually died down and all the soaked fabric remained still and clinging to him. Nikki being on top of him was keeping his general crotch area warm much to his delight. 

He was suddenly exhausted. She ran her fingers through his thick hair as he looked at her breathlessly. She got close to him, still messing with his hair, making him sleepy. She was amazed at how much he’d been holding and how big the puddle was. 

“Good job, darling. How do you feel?” 

“Amazing… And soaked…” He said. He couldn’t believe how quickly he’d given in to her. The relief was incredible and his body felt lighter.   
On top of that, she enjoyed every second of it, and it was really satisfying to please her.   
She got up from him with her legs apart on either side of him. He was a bit surprised to see all the dark patches on her jeans from where she was sitting.   
“You did a number on me too.” She told him. 

He asked, “So now what do you want to do?”

“You want more do you?” She murmured. 

He was getting more turned on, and she was satisfied when she stared at his crotch which had also said so. She got down to her knees just above him, with her knees on either side of his lap. 

“Shall I?” 

He nodded, “I don’t see why not…”

She smiled and stretched her arms up and he looked at her cute torso and the freckles on her arms. 

She ran her hands down her thighs a bit getting herself ready and then she relaxed herself, starting a steady stream and he smiled gently at the glistening patch that formed. It showed off her inner thighs in a flattering way, and she seemed to be very blissful. He was starting to understand the appeal, and why she wanted him to wet himself. It was just so damn cute. 

“So cute…” He muttered to himself, and he went and traced his fingers down her inner thigh, making her shiver a little and more pee spurted out of her. He giggled quietly as she blushed.

“Don’t be shy…” He murmured, looking at her with a very sleepy and gentle expression.   
She relaxed and kept going, the stream picking up a little stronger making the hissing grow louder. A light yellow stream poured from the denim between her spread legs unto his thighs and crotch as well, and he adored the look on her face and the cute sighs that left her soft pink lips. He had his hand on her thigh feeling the warm stream cascade over his fingers. 

“This is nice. You really had to go too, huh?” 

She nodded and murmured, “do you like it?” 

“I love it. Isn’t that crazy?” He answered for her. 

He never thought in a billion years that he would wet himself with his girlfriend and enjoy it. Or even wet himself at all at the age he was.   
But that was just how she was. Completely unpredictable, showing him more and more new things to have a good time.   
“You love it,” she whispered blissfully. She beamed at him, and the way the light hit the back of her hair, giving it a yellow and gold glow, and how it hit her soft rosy skin as she looked down at him, made her almost look angelic. He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling the stream pattering on his legs until it died down. He opened his eyes and saw her unzip her jeans to show her white and pink striped panties which were damp toward the bottom and front.  
He felt the soft and damp fabric and saw some drops escape when he pressed under her, causing her to gasp in a breath. She looked down at him giggling and took her jeans the rest of the way off. 

He pulled her close to him and she wrapped her legs around his thighs happily, and then she turned off the light.


End file.
